The New Feeling
by TheSilverDragoon
Summary: Ash, Dawn and Brock are ending their Sinnoh journey, and two of the three have different feelings inside them. Will this change anything to the end of the adventure? Read to find out. Pearlshipping, rated T. Enjoy!


New Feeling

Hey guys, this will be a one-shot of Ash and Dawn, hope you guys enjoy it.

Also, my friend, KnightOfTheWind15 is doing a Pearlshipping fanfic with some OC's, I suggest looking, and see what you think. Anyway, on with the fic!

Hey. Im known as Ash Ketchum, Ive been a pokemon trainer for a while. Ive placed in the top 16 in Kanto. The top 8 in Johto and Hoenn. And Sinnoh, where I am now, I reached my best, in the top 4. But thats not the only reason Sinnoh has been my favorite.

Even though my life so far has been based on becoming a pokemon master, but over the last few weeks, something else has been invading my mind. Or should I say, _someone._

The girl who had the amazing blue hair, that would sway so smoothly in the breeze. Or her blue eyes, that sparkle in the sunlight yet so deep that they seemed like the ocean was staring back at you. But the smile, is what gets me the most. That smile, would be able to give hope to so many people in a situation that seemed hopeless, something about it that will always make me smile back.

She has been my inspiration, to try and work harder, someone I wouldn't want to dissapoint, out of everyone, I wouldn't be able to let her down. Who would've thoughtthis girl who has only been travelling with me and Brock since she tried to capture Pikachu, has done so much to affect me. Many would think that I'd dislike her for doing that. But we hit off really well and have been friends for a while. But for the past few weeks, I've been feeling differently towards her.

A new feeling.

Im currently walking down the road,to the next town. With Brock on the left, and her, Dawn, on the right, but slowing down, walking behind, looking at the ground and...confused?

Dawn POV

Im so glad I had a person like Ash to help me at the start of our journey. I remember having him help me catch my pokemon, and how he would risk so many things to try and help me or anyone, rather than thinking about the outcome of himself, how brave.. Even against pokemon diety's and legends, he wouldn't back down, trying to get the best out of every situation.

But his dedication, is one of his best aspects. How he will always train his pokemon to get stronger, as there will always be a limit to break, to go even further, to be the best.

We've come to the end of our journey now. Brock is also leaving to become a pokemon doctor, and Ash is leaving to go back to his home, in Kanto... Oh so far away from Sinnoh.. How much ill miss the boy with the black hair and amazing personality, the one thing ill miss so much when going to Hoenn.

Being without him will feel so weird. Not being able to look to my side and smile reasuringly, knowing that things are and will be okay.

But then it hit me. When he leaves.. things won't be ok. He's been there since the beginning, and leaving halfway through,I guess... im just not ready for him to leave yet...

And then I realised, the way im feeling about him has changed over the months, we are still friends.. But now, its hard to explain how I feel towards him..

Its a new feeling.

Narrator POV

As the three trainers walked further down the road, back to Sunnyshore City, the town where the ferry leaves, and the same ferry which will split them apart.

Before entering the towns area, Ash points out what he see's.

"Hey guys! Thats our ferry, the one on the left!" Ash says enthusiastically, excited to return back home. "Lets go Brock."

However, Ash was confused when his friend didn't follow him, but he noticed his longest travelling companion was looking at the blue haired co-ordinator.

Dawn, at the moment, wasn't feeling her best. In fact, she was far from feeling ok. The boy that had helped her through so much, would be leaving, and would probably never be seen again.

And that hurt her. Alot.

Slowly, the tears began to roll from her eyes, as the emotions she was feeling took over.

'No, Ash, you can't leave just yet!' She yells silently, shutting her eyes tightly, as if trying to block what was about to happen in the next few hours.

Ash now walks towards her, wondering whats wrong with his latest travelling partner, and close friend.

'What is this new feeling, why is my heart beating so fast? Whats going on with me?' Ash thought to himself.

But as he thought this, he has many flashbacks about what he had spocken about with Brock in the past, about what these feelings could be.

'N-no way, A-am I in love with her?' Ash thought to himself. But after minutes, which in real life, was probably seconds. 'Thats gotta be it.. Im in love with Dawn Berlitz!' Ash realised, almost sighing with relief, realising his feelings for the co-ordinator.

'Well, its now or never, if I dont figure out how she feels now, I may not get a chance like this ever again.' Ash breathes heavily.

"Dawn, it's gonna be okay." Ash says, smiling reasuringly.

'And there is that reasuring smile again.. I wonder if thats how Ifell in love with him.. Wait.. What!?' Dawn gasps outloud, shocking both Ash and Brock. 'That could be right, the new feeling I get around him, I think it could be love..' Dawn continues, thinking about how she feels towards the raven haired trainer.

"Ash.. I-I" She says , but the tears are stopping her from saying complete words.

"Dawn, don't cry, you look nicer when you smile." Ash says, with his cheeks slowly reddening.

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing. A compliment, from the boy who only thinks about his pokemon? Surely she was mistaken, but by the look on Brocks face had proven it true.

'When did Ash Ketchum begin to notice girls?' The suprised pair thought, wondering when Ash decided to notice something other than his battles and the next gym.

"Th-thanks Ash, that means alot to me" Dawn replies with her signature smile. "No need to worry im fine..".

After she had said those words, she wished she hadn't. Why?

The ferry horn blew loudly, indicating it was leaving shortly.

And the Kanto duo began to turn around.

But then... a pair of arms embrace Ash

"Ok, I lied, things aren't okay Ash, what am I going to do now you will not be here? I need you here Ash. I love you!" She yells, but only a muffle comes out as she had her mouth covered from the fabric on his clothes.

But it was loud enough for Ash to hear.

'No way, she loves me?' It took a while for the boy to register what was going on.

But he realised quick enough and put his arms around the girl that was very important to him.

"Shh, Dawn, stop crying.." Ash said, trying to comfort the girl in his arms. "I love you too Dawn, and being apart from eachother won't change how I feel about you".

"D-do you mean it.. are you sure?" Dawn said, unsure if it would work out well.

"I guess your right.. a long distance relationship wouldn't work well would it?" Ash agree's.

But, with all the arguements they have had, dissagreeing with eachother, she wished so desperately for him to not agree, and let it work.

'We got this far, but he doesn't want a distance.. happy ever after's don't always work out i guess'. Dawn thinks sadly to herleft, slowly getting out of the embrace.

But no way was Ash letting that happen. As he held her even tighter, not letting her get away.

"I heard Hoenn has nice weather this time of year, and maybe I could try get better than top 8, would you like to come with me? Dawn?" Ash asks, with a large smile on his face, already anticipating the answer.

So, it seems happy ever after's aren't a myth after all.

"Yes, yes, yes! I will go with you to Hoenn Ash!" Dawn answers excitedly, happy to be with Ash for longer, just the two of them, and hugging him even tighter.

And with Ash missing the boat, they return to the pokemon centre, hand in hand, discussing about plans to Hoenn, and their new relationship.

After a review, this story may be extended, tell me your thoughts.

A/N : Was it good, do you guys like it? Review and let me know. I want to know if you like/dislike my story, and what could be improved for next time. Thanks for reading and to everyone who has reviewed/PM'd/Favorited/Followed my previous stories, I appreciate it :)


End file.
